Talk:Kem that lew is espavat
Good work Dimitri, danke sjoean. --OWTB 07:06, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Thank yóu 07:14, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'll hear from you on the 20th ;) --OWTB 07:23, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::This is very very beautiful. Why didn't I come across it earlier ? Lars Washington 17:11, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I think because Hurbanova is just a little city. (and not a big town anymore, in fact there are 4 official neighborhoods, one hamlet and one unofficial neighborhood) --OuWTB 06:26, 16 August 2008 (UTC) How can slovakia's ship moor if they have no access to the sea? And during the foundation of Hurbanova it was a part of the Austro-Hungarian empire. HORTON11: • 17:11, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :#It's Slovak ships, which refers to the type of ship, not the nationality. Also, ships can perfectly float on rivers, which are abundant in Slovakia. :#You are right, but the Slovak language and culture (and regional sense of being one, especially in the west and mid part of the country) were already there. :Hope to have helped you out :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:14, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Is there a tune for this? I mean, an IRL tune. --Semyon 09:54, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, I have to admit that I could never live with the fact there wouldn't be a tune for it, so there actually is one :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:01, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::You should totally sing it, Oos, I know you could. Get the tune, round up some members of your Limboboys army and record it for all of Lovia to enjoy. That would be a glorious occassion. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 16:53, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Hahaha, the problem is that my microphone is so old-school it don't function on my vistacompie :( I'll try to get the old compie up-'n'-running. Windows 95 for life!! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:15, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Spoken English version The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 21:42, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Haahahah, you've got the virus now è :P I like your pronunciation of Oceana; I stubbornly keep using the Limburgish-influenced Oshenna all the time :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 22:28, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::It sounds ahem... at least very foreign haha. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 13:27, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahah!!! Hahaha, it really sounds funny :P Sometimes, it's pretty close though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:31, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Prepare to die then from the Hurbanovan English version: http://vocaroo.com/i/s16pQn5Ojud3 The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 13:32, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hahaha, it's better than the OCeana version :P --`OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I believe you need a Limbo for this man. Or, the closest thing you can get to a Slovak is Bucu. Slovakian, Romanian, waddayado? What ever happened to him, anyway? The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 13:37, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, your pronunciation was not wrong, you just used English way of pronouncation: "lew" is "lew" noet "loo" :P Bucu's disappeared :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:41, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Kudos to TMV for even attempting it. I want to have a go at uploading one too (I've been practising). :P --Semyon 20:47, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::: :o I'll be waiting anxiously :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:27, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::: . Here it is :P --Semyon 20:56, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Not that bad actually :o I like the Russian accent very much :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:07, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::It was unavoidable. I think it's impossible for me to speak a foreign language without one. :P --Semyon 11:08, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I particularly like the way you pronounce "lodsh" ɫoʤ :P Anyway, you speak German and Scots with a Russian accent too? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:19, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I don't speak Scots at all, though that would be funny. My cousin, who studied German at university, told me a couple of years back I spoke German with rather a strong Russian accent. I think it was mainly due to the trilled r. :P I have managed to reform my pronunciation slightly now though. --Semyon 12:23, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::: :o You sure you're British and not Russian? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:29, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::I think it's quite natural actually when you're learning a language to try and exaggerate the foreignness of it. And I began learning Russian before German, so I suppose at that time for me foreign = Russian. :P --Semyon 12:40, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::True, exaggeration is important, though pronouncing all foreign languages as Russian is perhaps not the most effective way of learning another language. It sure is fun though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::P --Semyon 12:54, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Anyway, when are you going to produce the authentic version? :P --Semyon 12:54, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Mayhaps :o Still don't have the means to do so though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:47, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Just heard the recording and thought it's a parody of Yanukovich (the former bandit president of Ukraine). ::::::::::::::::No, srsly. http://youtu.be/U2_fqaxcDdo?t=30s. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Yeah I know this is dead, but... ::::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB 20:29, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I find it amusing my voice reminds someone of Yanukovych. :P I don't hear it though, myself. His voice sounds very sonorous. --Semyon 20:54, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::You do sound rather dictator-like though :P --OuWTB 06:15, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::His voice sounds very sonorous mainly because Yanukovich recorded every speech in a specialized building. Your voice is like a common Yanukovich parodist which recorded his speech at home or in a building otherwise bad acoustic :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) English! Comrade Oos what if I want to feel patriotic by singing and playing on the guitar but cant sing the song because no english :( Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:45, August 10, 2013 (UTC) There you go :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:30, August 11, 2013 (UTC) beautiful, you wrote it? Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:59, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :It's what you consider writing :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:08, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Qytokant's attempt http://vocaroo.com/i/s11FRxuf4JmT :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:30, February 6, 2014 (UTC) : :o Actually, not too bad :o Just sounds slightly Japanese from time to time :P --OuWTB 13:31, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :: :o Bad influence from the Japanese on the Burenians :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:52, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Sounds like you're reading a shopping list, so yes, Japanese. :P --Semyon 21:59, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Aww, I wanted to listen to TMV's and Kitokant's recordings again. :( --Semyon 13:59, January 24, 2015 (UTC) : :( --OuWTB 11:22, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I was gonna make an comment about how at least we still have the best one, but actually, if you have a working mic, why don't you record one? I thought you'd intended it for years. Unless you don't want your voice on the internet, of course. --Semyon 12:09, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Indeed, he doesn't want his ridiculous Limburgish accent to be heard :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:20, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::I believe my voice is somewhere on the internet already. Somewhere among the hundreds of pictures and videos of me being wasted. Eventually I had to use "tidslinjegranskning" (time line control) to prevent my facebook from being a little bit too clear about how my life is :P I could theoretically do a recording though. Have to admit I'd have to practise first though :o --OuWTB 15:01, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::It's kind of embarrassing to admit, but I practised so much for my recording that I can still remember most of it without looking at the text. :P --Semyon 15:16, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Hahahaha :P It only proves that I created very good lyrics :P Anyway, I still have to laugh a lot after hearing the "l" in "lodsh" :P --OuWTB 18:02, January 26, 2015 (UTC)